


Amans mei

by maxrelemet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxrelemet/pseuds/maxrelemet
Summary: 时间设定是今年，但一些比赛和结果是私设，为了剧情服务。554现实向～*“Amans mei”是拉丁语中的“我的爱人”。
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“嘿，Landooooo！”  
“Lando？”  
午后的英国银石异常炎热，阳光直射赛道，水泥颗粒上方的空气几乎要被热浪一起吞噬。  
Carlos想要打个响指，把背着自己偷偷睡觉的小混蛋叫醒，天知道为了模仿Lando的签名，签完那几百份宣传照有多辛苦，这小混蛋却在这里享受难得的空闲时光。  
他看到Lando的眼睫毛颤了颤，从他的角度看，被睫毛投下的阴影晃动了一下，像是被轻触了的水面。  
我的睡美人正在等一句情话，Carlos想。  
他俯下身，故意让呼吸打在Lando耳边，他能感受到被自己困在椅子上的那个人整个身体都紧绷了起来，毛细血管被涌来的血液冲了个正着，开始显现出淡红色，透过皮肤偷偷爬上耳朵表面。睫毛的阴影抖动得像是把给自己扇风的小扇子。  
“Amans mei，wake up！”  
这是独属于他们俩的暗号，年轻人就喜欢这种秘密情话。这种被称为“秘密”的词汇，残存着在大庭广众之下隐藏的禁忌感。实际上他们想了很多种语言，但迫于围场的语言优势过于明显，最后只能选了拉丁语，毕竟围场里也不会有人空闲到专门去学一门拉丁语当作自己的兴趣爱好。  
Lando勉强睁开了眼，从缝隙里看向Carlos，偷偷笑了一下，直起身想要亲过去。  
Carlos向后一仰身，躲了过去，飞快扫了一下周围：“No，not here”  
“嘿，你不会还在担心被人发现吧？现在围场里可没那么多人。”Lando看起来有点不愉快，被男朋友拒绝可不是什么好征兆。  
“我只是……”Carlos顿了一下，揉了揉自己毛糙的头发，岔开了话题，“Zack找我们过去分析这周的战略。”  
Lando起身伸了个懒腰，随手从冰柜里拿了罐可乐，拉开易拉罐拉扣和气泡翻滚的声音在空荡的房间显得格外清晰。  
“那么谨慎在比赛时可是得不到好名次的。”  
他身后的影子被拖得老长，几乎就要碰到Carlos的脚尖，但就差那么分毫，影子开始缩短长度，服帖地跟在Lando的身后，走出这个房间。  
“Lando和Carlos这周的排位赛表现都很不错，分别排在第四和第六位，这是个好的发车位。”  
午后的办公室让人昏昏欲睡，但为了明天的正赛能够有个好成绩，大家都不得不打起精神在planA、B、C中做出选择。  
会议终于在Zack的一番长篇大论之后结束，工程师和策划师们纷纷像飞一样地离开，就怕一声令下他们又要回来加班。两位车手倒是被落在了后面。  
Carlos把Lando拉到一边。  
一个很小的角落。  
没有光，也没有摄像头和照相机。  
Carlos想要亲上去，却被Lando用手臂挡在了胸口。  
这让他想起了他们第一次接吻。  
那也是在一个角落，Lando也一样挡了一下。一丝从窗缝间钻进来的阳光掉在Lando的头发上，又顺着发丝洒在他的嘴角，Carlos又靠近了一次，顺利地把阳光转移到了自己的嘴角。  
遗憾的是，这一次没有窗，也没有阳光。  
Carlos没再尝试着接近，他从Lando的眼睛里看到了狡黠的闪光。  
“注意社交距离。”他听到面前的人说。  
噢，小男孩。  
Carlos几乎要笑出声来，“我不知道你那么记仇。”  
最后他只是拍了拍Lando的脸颊。

14：05  
有着巨大“ROLEX”广告的钟表指针停在了这个时间。  
Carlos一直不知道，这钟表究竟只是个装饰，还是有人在控制室里一格一格地摆弄着它。  
——发车时我正盯着前方的五盏红灯，所以我才不清楚。  
在这个时间点，一切的一切都会变得无关紧要。十分钟后，赛道上就会充斥着赛车的轰鸣，谁还会在意那傻乎乎的赞助钟表。  
“Radio check。”  
耳机里传来车队赛事工程师熟悉的声音。  
“So last car on the grid。”  
Carlos紧盯着前面的红灯，自己之前的发车格里是另一辆橙色的迈凯伦。他分心瞄了几眼，那头盔一动不动地盯着前方，像是要把空气盯穿了。  
“It's lights out and away we go！”  
五盏红灯熄灭，二十辆赛车同时冲了出去。  
解说激昂的声音从每一个看F1比赛的人的电视、电脑或手机中传了出来。  
“迈凯伦的两位车手至今在这场比赛表现都非常不错，Lando目前在第五，Carlos在第六，今天或许能够收获不错的积分。”  
“哦！天呐！Max和Bottas发生了碰撞，两辆车纷纷冲出了赛道！现在离比赛结束还有最后的五圈！”  
“两辆车看起来都陷进了砂石地，他们退出了领奖台的争夺！”  
“我们现在可以看到，在场上争夺第三的是……迈凯伦的两位车手！”  
“无论今天是谁登上领奖台，这都将是迈凯伦和车手今年的第一个领奖台！”  
“我们可以看到，Carlos已经将差距缩小到0.5秒了，在这段DRS能不能过掉Lando？”  
“距离不够！Lando守住了位置。”  
Lando可以从后视镜那块小玻璃中看到自己的竞争对手。他的玻璃在比赛中被砸出了裂缝，镜中的车辆也变得支离破碎，每一块都展现了不同的车辆部分，但拼在一起又不是完整的。  
他们的距离越来越近，尾翼两边的涡流扰乱着大量空气，形成真空带。  
这个弯其实不是一个寻常的超车点。  
但Carlos还是抽头了，从外线凭着轮胎抓地力的优势在出弯时已经超过了半个车身。  
肾上腺素的飙升导致Carlos对事情的判断产生了误差。  
他过于急躁地关门，车辆刚好卡进内线。  
解说仍然在喋喋不休。  
“God！两辆迈凯伦之间发生了碰撞！在比赛的最后两圈！”

时间慢了下来，Carlos可以感受到轮胎压到了什么，震动从底盘蔓延开来，直颠得他胃酸反到喉咙口。安全带的卡扣喀拉喀拉地作响，他的头盔也在不断挤压着脸颊，视线几乎要被遮蔽住。  
但他可以看到后视镜中从后车冒出的白色烟雾。  
这像是无形的手，他想，这阵烟紧紧扼住了我的喉咙。  
口干舌燥。  
Carlos忍不住想要从水壶里汲取些水分，水壶里却是空无一物，只能舔了舔嘴唇。他忍不住想要向后看，但一个弯已经过去，他看不见后面的情况了。  
他把手指放在通话的按钮上，摁了下去，小指灯亮了起来。他知道在pit wall那里，赛事工程师会盯着前面亮起来的小灯泡，等着自己说话或是解释。  
但他张不开嘴，语言像是被封印住了，甚至连一丁点西班牙语Carlos都不能把其挤出声带。  
他又摁了一下按钮。  
小灯熄灭了。  
媒体把镜头转向从缓冲区开出来的Lando的赛车上，飞机上的摄像机几乎都转向了这边，谁都不会错过正在上演的内斗好戏。  
Lando的第一反应是“What the fuck？”  
这样的关门行为几乎不是一个理性车手能否做出的，更何况那是Carlos，他以爱人相称的那个人。  
“Carlos的后轮踩过了你的前翼，前翼受损，圈速会掉得很快，但比赛只剩下最后两圈，要不要拼一下？”  
耳机里的声音很急促。  
Lando把车开回赛道。现在进站换前翼就会掉到积分区之后。  
试一下吧，又有什么可以再失去的呢，Lando想。  
失去了前翼的车很不好控制，像是在风浪里开船，刹车的节奏也被完全打乱了。  
Lando紧握着方向盘，在手套下面的手指被勒出了痕迹。他努力地进行防守，车晃得厉害。  
像是在开碰碰车，Lando意外自己在这时候还能在脑子里开玩笑。一辆辆赛车从Lando的身边经过。  
Lance Stroll。  
Alex Albon。  
Charles Leclerc。  
Daniel Ricciardo。  
Sebastian Vettel。  
Esteban Ocon。  
从后视镜里，Gasly也逐渐逼近，之前在后面大家就都在开火车，差距也不过零点几秒，一辆辆车过来得很快，带着轰鸣和涡流经过。  
最后一弯，Lando牢牢占住了内线。  
Pierre Gasly走外线从他身边开过，带起的橡胶颗粒都溅在了他身上。Gasly率先冲过了终点线。  
“You are P11”  
“You are P11”  
“Sorry，mate。”


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos的迈凯伦赛车停在了上面写着“3”的标志牌前。  
这是他所梦寐以求的一切。  
领奖台，奖杯，香槟。  
他奔向自己的车组，感受着那些手掌拍击着自己的头盔和后背，他能从中感到他们的激动，像是直接穿透了赛车服敲打在他的背部。  
这个赛季的第一次领奖台。没有人比他更需要这个第三名，他需要证明自己是配得上法拉利的车手。  
但代价是什么？  
Carlos在冲过终点线后的那一圈时间里反复想着，他能够在脑海里勾勒出Lando生气的样子。  
那双犹如拂晓天空般的眼睛里会盛满愤怒，他会大喊大叫。之前他们就吵过那么一两次架，起因是Carlos不想和他的小男友在围场那么多人面前牵着手一起走。Carlos把这一切都当做是小孩脾气，他毕竟才二十出头，冷静下来之后会好的，他这样安慰自己。  
领奖台上的氛围冲淡了懊恼的情绪。Carlos举起奖杯，听着工作人员的欢呼声。从领奖台的角度看，只能看清台下人鼓掌的动作，掌声遥远却又近在咫尺。  
没有车手不渴望登上领奖台，就算是Lewis Hamilton也一样。  
香槟喷洒出的液体灌进了Carlos敞开的领口，冰凉的琥铂色液体冻得他一哆嗦，又黏糊糊地扒在身上不肯落下。Carlos想要在领奖台上多享受一会，但想要去见Lando的意愿盖过了一切。  
他急匆匆地走下领奖台，向车间走去。  
在路上他又看到了那个巨大的赞助钟表，唯一剩余的一点阳光打在分针上投下巨大的阴影，他跑过去在阴影下站着。  
过了一会，分针移动了，阳光也跟着转变了方向，Carlos又重新晒在了阳光下。  
赞助钟表是自己转动的，他不知从哪里得出结论。  
Carlos不明白自己傻乎乎地站在这里是想要做什么，但绝不仅仅是因为想要论证这表究竟是人工还是自行转动的。  
或许他只是在拖延时间，他害怕去面对那个愤怒的队友，他的爱人。  
他走回车间，Lando的车被架空在那里，技师们正在忙碌地拆分、打包。坏掉的前翼已经被包裹起来，但他还是盯着看了一会，仿佛可以通过外面盖着的布料看到里面的情况。  
走了一圈没有看到Lando的身影，他去找了Zack。  
“呃，Lando做完赛后采访就回家了，你知道的，毕竟这里是英国。”  
Carlos不太惊讶，这像是小男孩会做的事，他庆幸上次问Lando要了他在英国的家的钥匙。  
走之前，Zack叫住了明年就要离开迈凯伦的车手。  
“好好解释一下吧，”美国人看起来有些担心，“就算你明年要走了，我也不希望你们的关系闹得太僵。”  
Carlos低低应了一声。

车停在Lando的家门口，Carlos肯定小男孩听见自己来了，那么响的轰鸣声，想藏也是藏不住的。  
Carlos能感觉到愤怒的气息，门口放着的盆栽都被踢歪了，显然是今天没拿到积分的车手的杰作。他蹲下身，把花盆扶正，又端详了一会其中的植物。  
该死。  
Carlos揉了揉自己的头发，这时候一切都变得有意思起来，阻挡着他迈向房门的道路。  
他用钥匙打开了门，他能看到Lando坐在沙发上，没起身，甚至没向这里看一眼。  
电视里是糖豆人的界面，滑稽的小人正在跳跃着，但没走几步就摔倒了，被涌上来的粉红色黏液吞噬，跳出大大的“Eliminated”字样。  
Carlos在沙发的另一边坐下，沙发塌陷了下去，几乎把他整个人都包裹在里面，他仿佛是被粉红黏液吞噬的糖豆人，嗓子里发不出声音。  
新的一局游戏开始了，Lando的手柄像是失去连接了一样，电视上的小人一动不动，被其他冲出去的小人挤得东倒西歪，欢快的音乐始终继续着，直到黏液涨了上来。  
游戏失败。  
“Amans mei。”Carlos轻声说了一句，想要靠近小男孩。  
Lando像是刚刚才看见他，夸张地做了个张大嘴的表情：“哦！这不是法拉利车手吗？怎么会进到我的屋子里来？”  
“我很抱歉。”翻来覆去，Carlos把这句话都快要嚼烂了，他小心翼翼地吐出字句，“今天我实在是太急躁了。”  
“没什么道歉的，正常的赛道事故，连赛会都没有进行调查。”Lando转过头，继续玩他的糖豆人，手柄的按钮被他按得咯咯响。  
西班牙人本就不擅长说什么道歉的话，声音硬是噎在喉咙口，之前喝下的香槟在胃里也堵得难受。  
没有人说话，只有欢快的音乐紧紧缠绕着两个人。  
“你真的那么在乎这个领奖台吗？”英国人盯着屏幕。  
“每位车手都渴望领奖台。”Carlos想把这句话说清楚，他不想骗人，这是一种信念。  
Lando突然站起身，“那是你他妈踩着我的车上的领奖台！”  
他的声音变得尖利起来，他做不到不生气，不是每个人从第三掉到第十一还能一脸平静地接受道歉，至少这个人不会是他。  
他感到无能为力，那种得知Carlos下赛季签约了法拉利时的感受又一次笼罩住了全身，密不透风。  
那时候正在休赛期，Carlos来到他家。他们在客厅里亲吻，把几天没见到的热情都消磨在了唇齿之间。  
然后他听到西班牙人的声音：“嗯…下赛季，我签约了法拉利。”  
Lando完全呆住了，他设想里的所有未来一点点在他眼前破碎开来，他能从对方不断开合的嘴中了解到Carlos在说些什么，但耳朵几乎接收不到任何信息，听不到任何声音。  
“我年龄不小了，法拉利那边也接触了我，想让我去做他们的车手。”  
“你知道的，我…也想往前冲一把。”  
他能看到Carlos的手扶住自己的肩膀，对着自己说“我很抱歉。”  
Lando几乎要冷笑出声，“好歹在迈凯伦你还是一号车手，你跑去法拉利给Charles当僚机？”  
这其实不是他想要说的话，但那种难言的感受逼迫着他开口，就像被枪顶着脑袋。  
他现在的情形和当时一模一样，他知道自己要口不择言，但他还是开了口。  
“是不是知道明年开着法拉利上不了领奖台，今年在迈凯伦不择手段想抢几个奖杯是几个？”  
Lando说出这句话的时候发现自己浑身都在发抖，他把手紧紧贴着裤缝，但手指还像是弹着什么无声钢琴曲一样颤动着。  
“嘿，香槟好喝吗？再送你一瓶。”他从酒架上拿下一瓶香槟，深色的瓶身在黯淡的灯光下折射着扭曲的光线。  
香槟瓶被砸到地上，Lando在递过去之后突然就放了手，玻璃碎裂开来，里面的液体肆意地在地板上画着难看的痕迹，Carlos往后退了几步，但酒水还是溅在了他的裤腿上。  
Carlos感到香槟像是砸在了自己身上，那种黏腻的感觉又开始如影随形，他甚至怀疑自己在领奖台之后的并没有把喷在身上的液体都清洗干净，仍有很多残余在皮肤表面，黏住了衣服。  
“这只是一场比赛！”西班牙人终于忍不住了，他放大了声音，仿佛是要开启一场谁的声音响谁就有道理的比赛。  
“这就是你认为的？那他妈只是一场比赛？”  
Carlos能看到自己的小男孩在失控，他立即知道自己说错话了，当他刚想弥补一句，就看见Lando掏出手机，捣鼓了几下，递到自己面前。  
“那这他妈只不过是一条推特而已。”  
Carlos的眼前是推特的界面，上面是“Lando Norris”的蓝标头像，五秒钟前，这个账号刚发出了一条推特。  
“Carlos and I was in a relationship but now it’s over.”


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，他甚至退出应用看了一眼，确定这不是一张提前准备好的被P过的恶搞图片。  
但这是真实的。明晃晃的点赞人数和飙升的评论数已经戳到了他的眼前。  
他第一个想到的是他的职业生涯会如何被毁掉。  
他明白这是个错误的想法，他应该去安慰Lando，然后一起解决这件麻烦事。但Carlos不可抑制地开始愤怒。他分不清这是对于自己今后生活的恐惧还是对于Norris如此不理智行为的恼火。  
报纸上、媒体上会铺天盖地都是他们俩的名字，Carlos想，他们会和“同性恋”这样的字眼捆绑一辈子。没有人会再来关心他们的车开得是否足够好，他们的超车动作是否足够干净，人们都只想要窥探他们的私生活，他们唯一出现的地方将会是体育版的花边新闻里。  
滚出去，他们会大喊，围场里不需要恶心的同性恋者。  
或许也会有人来支持他们，但那又有什么意义呢，语言作为最锋利的刀剑早就已经令他们千疮百孔了。  
手机被扔到沙发上，没有下落的声音，只是陷了进去。然而从侧面还是能看到屏幕上正一条接着一条跳着无休止的新消息提醒，手机不断震动。  
“我们不是什么马戏团的滑稽小丑，Lando。”  
“你不能把场上的意气用事带到现实里来。”  
Carlos看向对方，后者正盯着地上碎掉的香槟瓶，洒出来的琥铂色液体已经有点渗透进地板里了。  
就算擦掉表面的液体，那些嵌在木纹缝隙里的酒精也会一点点地泡烂木头，原本坚固的木质地板会变得松软，孔洞会塞满整个木块，就像香槟里的气泡。最后木板会塌陷，所有建立在木板上的一切都会跟着倾倒。  
小男孩感觉自己在微微下陷，仿佛脚下的地板已经被腐蚀光了。实际上，那句话在他的推特草稿箱里存在许久，只不过上面写的是：“Carlos and I am in a relationship.”  
他一直在等着能够光明正大发出这句话的时机。他厌倦了永无止境地躲藏。  
他们不能公开地接吻、牵手，甚至连拥抱都显得小心翼翼。  
只是现在，一切都完了。  
他们不是完美的情侣，Lando想。  
Carlos并不喜欢打游戏，Carlos并不那么外向，Carlos也并不那么主动。但那时候的年轻迈凯伦车手并不在意，年轻就是他最大的资本，他有无限的精力去包裹住他的队友。

他错了。

他误以为之前的良好关系都来源于自己的主动出击，但现实把真相直愣愣地戳进他的脑子，一切不过大部分源于无法争夺领奖台。  
不要爱上你的队友。这是Riccardo给过他的警告。  
小男孩想不出什么能够反驳的话，也许是他不想再去耗费精力了。  
“Carlos，结束吧。”  
没有意义。  
他们已经回不到过去。

手机在沙发里一直抖动不停，Lando把它从沙发里捡出来，上面是无数个Zack Brown的未接来电和其他乱七八糟的信息。他给自己的大老板回拨过去，打开了免提。  
Zack的声音听起来很疲惫，在刚刚的几分钟内他仿佛是经历了一场战争，营销部的工作人员们仍在忙碌，“你们俩都过来一下吧。”  
Lando望向他的队友，自他说出那句话后，Carlos还没做出什么反应，但他低着头看不清神色，Lando也不想追究他的心情。他拿了自己的车钥匙打开门走了出去。  
西班牙人愣在那里，房子里已经没有人了，静悄悄的。Lando离开的时候，他想要拉住，但他动不了身体。他把脸埋进手掌里，仿佛这样就能躲进整栋房子的阴影里。  
Carlos知道他的小男孩要什么，那些他给不了的东西。  
他不再年轻，他也没有争取的资本。他想到那张被放得妥帖的与法拉利签下的合同，自他和法拉利接触的那一刻起，他就已经知道了这个车队的冷酷无情。

他想要留在围场。

这个想法如绳索将他的手牢牢捆绑在身体的两侧，甚至封住了他的唇舌，他眼睁睁地看着Lando走出大门。  
我早已失去了无数次机会，Carlos想，这次也依然毫不例外。  
他从酒架上拿下一瓶威士忌，就像平常Lando和他会做的那样，倒了两杯，又往自己的杯子里放了两块冰。琥珀色的液体很容易地滑进杯子里，摇晃着释出浓厚的酒香。  
迈凯伦车手像是什么都没有发生过举起杯，轻轻碰了下被他放在桌子上的玻璃杯，玻璃相撞发出清脆的响声。  
“Sorry，Amans mei，I love you。”

Zack看到两个人一前一后来了总部，气氛在两人之间跌到冰点。为了解释这条推特，营销部紧急决定拍一个“迈凯伦的真心话与大冒险挑战”。  
终究还是变成了这样，队友之间挂着虚假的营业微笑，玩着这个莫名其妙的游戏。  
Lando选择了大冒险，他的大冒险主题是发送一则劲爆推特。他和Carlos抢着自己的手机，修修改改最后一不小心真的把这句话发了出去。  
这就是公众将会看到的事实。

比赛还要进行，赛季也并没有结束。迈凯伦车手在下半个赛季分别登上了一次领奖台。虽然并不是那个最高领奖台，但对于整个车队而言，这已经是莫大的嘉奖。  
最后一场比赛在阿布扎比。  
比赛以Lando第五，Carlos第六结束。  
这是Carlos在迈凯伦的最后一次比赛。  
整个车组趁着最后的夕阳拍了最后一张大合照。大家都笑得很高兴。  
“嘿！”Carlos叫住了将要离开的Lando，整个下半赛季他们除了必要的交流几乎没有待在一起。  
“Just one last hug。”  
他们草草地抱了一下，甚至连手掌都没有搭到各自的背部。Carlos深吸了一口气，像是最后一次收到馈赠。  
两个人转身离开，身后的影子被拖得老长，几乎相触，但就差那么分毫，影子分开了，朝着不停地方向开始缩短。  
围场依然一片平静。


End file.
